


Everything and Nothing

by wildeisms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguity, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeisms/pseuds/wildeisms
Summary: The darkness moved like smoke through the air, and revelled in its freedom.A being that was once Credence Barebone, or perhaps the Obscurus within him, reflects on its existence.





	Everything and Nothing

The darkness moved like smoke through the air, and revelled in its freedom. It was both solid and gas, alive and dead, everything in the world and nothing at all, and it knew nothing except that it was free. 

It couldn’t remember what it was free from. It couldn’t even remember what it had been, although it knew it had been something before this. There was something missing, but it didn’t know what that something was that would make it feel whole. It didn’t know if it had ever been whole.

It couldn’t say how long it floated aimlessly before it felt a pull, a drive to go… somewhere. It didn’t know where it was going, but it knew that it had traversed these streets before. No, it had destroyed these streets before. It remembered rage and pain, and it hurt, even though it had no body with which to feel. It wanted to tear the streets apart again, to wreak havoc and bring destruction once more.

But then it saw a girl, and it didn’t. 

She was blonde and small, and familiar. Whatever the darkness had been before it was darkness, it had known her. It still knew her, in a strange and disconnected way, and it wanted her to be safe. 

Modesty.

The consciousness within the darkness provided the name without prompting, an apparition of thought that appeared with a crack where there had been nothingness just moments before, like a figure in a dark coat. No, not dark. Blue. Vivid, bright blue. No, it was dark, surely it was dark. The darkness didn’t know, and it didn’t like not knowing. Each time it thought it had caught a memory, it slipped through its metaphorical fingers like water, leaving only residual senses behind.

What had it been, before it had been darkness? And what had it become? The pull inside its very being tugged it onwards, and it followed the feeling blindly through the night as if guided by a non-existent breeze. And then it stopped.

It had thought it wanted to remember. But in that moment, it would have given anything to return to blissful ignorance.

It saw a woman and a corpse, and the corpse was the woman and the woman the corpse. It felt that same rage, that same pain, multiplied exponentially and coated in a layer of heart-stopping fear. Except it didn’t have a heart anymore. It smelled a cologne, a man’s scent, and felt his hands on its flesh - so it had had flesh, a body which it had inhabited until… What? Something must have happened to turn a being of flesh and feeling to a barely corporeal cloud of existence, but what? And why?

The darkness didn’t want to be there anymore. There filled it with feelings it didn’t want to feel, and it knew, somehow, that those were the feelings that had created it. 

The darkness was born of suffering. Someone had suffered, and it had been created. Except that wasn’t right. There was a before, a before that it couldn’t remember but which it knew had happened. Was it the someone who had felt such pain, or the product within them? Or perhaps the two were one and the same, merged together and ultimately inseparable. 

He wanted to go home, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever had one.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Poetry in prose, perhaps? Or maybe just the author messing around with words and ideas about the consciousness in that tiny wisp of Obscurus we see at the end of the film.


End file.
